regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 6
Recap The Sixth session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Kaitly_n playing a druid/barbarian named Avana, ChanManV playing a rogue named Varis, and LilyPichu playing a Bard named Lilith. The party starts the session after resting in the sewers beneath Ruin, and continue their search for the missing children. Varis loots the ring used to put Avana asleep from the dead Lizardfolk. Wander grabs the metal net from the sewage filled pool. The party then moves forward through the sewers, until they come to an a illuminated room. Avana quiets the party and listens ahead, hearing voices speaking in Draconic. They hear a conversation about prisoners not being able to accomplish the task at hand, and the need to find the "right" person for the job. The voices then talk about eating the prisoners, and the party moves forward. Varis sneaks up and sees a hooded figure speaking to 4 Lizardfolk, including an authority figure. The party decides to set up a trap, and lure a Lizardfolk over to get caught in the net. The party argues loudly about how to set up the trap and attracts the attention of the Lizardfolk. Avana tries to use the net on the Lizardfolk, and the Lizardfolk queen stabs her with a glaive, which does extra damage and Avana hears a sucking sound as it retracts. The net attack fails, and Avana turns into a Direwolf. As the Lizardfolk Shaman casts a spell, vines spring out of the ground to grasp at the party, snagging Varis. Avana takes a large amount of damage from the Queen, and nearly goes down. Another Lizardfolk stabs Avana, bringing her out of wolf form, and the Queen's next attack brings her down. Wander pursues the Shaman while Lilith uses a goodberry to bring back Avana, who turns right back into a wolf and attacks a Lizardfolk. A second Lizardfolk goes down to Avana, as Varis continues to struggle in the vines. The Queen lands a hit on Avana, and the damage she deals seems to buffer her against the attacks from the party. Wander continues to chase the Shaman down the dark sewers, lighting a torch along the way. Varis finally breaks free from the vines and starts to engage the Queen. As the Shaman continues to disengage and run from Wander, he decides to turn around and return to fight the Queen. The next attack from the Queen brings down Avana, as Varis deals a powerful blow to the queen. The Shaman returns to the battle, and Wander immediately turns around to engage him again. Avana miraculously stands to her feet and once again enters the fight, but can no longer turn into a wolf. The battle turns into a muddled free for all, as attacks bring people down, goodberries bring people up, and both sides continue to repeat the process. Wander and the Shaman continue to dance back and forth, until eventually Wander rejoins the rest of the team. Avana goes down and is brought up by goodberries a total of seven times during the battle. The Queen is eventually brought down, goodberry'd up, and eventually goes down for good. Varis is attacked repeatedly after going unconscious, and dies. The players and DM's make several rules missteps as Avana is killed, and then is declared alive to retroactively fix mistakes. The party finally runs out of goodberries, and then retroactively gains more goodberries. The Shaman tries to run from Wander after seeing his comrades go down, and Wander kills him. Lilith puts the net over Varis' dead body, but Wander takes the net and throws it into the sewage. The party hears voices in the distance, and Wander goes to investigate. He sees a gate, and lifts it, accidentally flooding an area occupied by prisoners and drowning them in sewage. Lilith retrieves the net, and she uses it with Wanders help to save all of the prisoners. Wander loots the glaive and a spiked shield from the Lizardfolk, and Lilith tries to calm the prisoners. Wander also takes the ring from Varis. The party takes Varis' corpse and returns from the sewers. They are greeted by Ivana, who gives them the ring they were promised as payment. The party, having completed their quest, rests up and plans to attempt the quest from Zorris, Priest of Helm next week. Varis is lost to the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be heard from again..... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes